


Double shot

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, General au, Jack is a menace, M/M, we all know someone who pulls this kind of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack needs his fix, and Rhys has a nice private office in which to get it.It's not just coffee he's after.One of my older works from a tumblr sentence prompt meme request:“I don’t love you.” for rhack?





	Double shot

**Author's Note:**

> Jack doesn't deserve rhys let's be honest xD

“ _Rhysieeee_ , snookums, my little buttercup–”

“Oh my god Jack would you please get out of here?”

“What, I can’t visit my special boy in his bran-new office because I love him so much?”

Rhys aimed a glare over his shoulder at the CEO. “You’re here for my coffee maker, not me,” the younger man ground out as the older man hung around behind his chair. “It would be a _lot_ faster and less disruptive to my work if you’d just buy your own.”

“Oh sweetheart, that’s just not true.” The older man’s hands came down over Rhys’ chest, lightly fondling him as Jack nuzzled his neck with his face. “It would disrupt your work a lot more if I had to call you up every time I needed a fix.”

“You _already_ do that,” Rhys pointed out sourly.

“Come on pumpkin. You? Complaining about mid-day blowjobs?” Jack pressed a kiss to Rhys’ cheek, but the younger man refused to budge on how annoyed he was. The CEO stubbornly refused to give up though, and tugged an earlobe between his teeth. “Remember how hard you came last time, kitten? Made you see stars and galaxies?” The younger man huffed in his chair, but Jack could smell a victory nearing. “ _Surely_ you can make dear old Jack a cup of coffee now and then in thanks?”

Whether he’d just been worn down, or it was the pathetic tone of guilt-tripping Jack was layering on, Rhys knew this wasn’t an argument he was going to win. Jack was worse than a skag with a chew toy when it came to not letting go of something he wanted. Rhys rose from his plush chair to cross to the high-tech coffee maker in his own personal lounge area. 

“Why do I even do this for you?” Rhys asked himself as he set about brewing the older man a cup– a process which took approximately thirty seconds even with all the older man’s preferences and additions. The efficiency of the machine made it grate that much harder on Rhys’ nerves.

“Because you love me so much?”

“I don’t love you.”

“Pfft, that’s not what you said last night when I had you wrapped about my dick, sugarpie.”

Rhys huffed out with something of a blush crossing his cheeks. He chose not to dignify that with acknowledgement. “Jack, this coffee maker is _not_ that hard to work, okay?” 

The older man crossed his arms over his chest and listened to Rhys with an unconvinced look on his face. Rhys was adding extra sugars to the cup and stirring it for the older man while Jack watched intently.

“I’ve already explained _twice_ how to work it,” he said as he looked into the ridiculously sweet and thick concoction that Jack liked to pretend passed as black coffee. As long as it was a caffeine delivery system, Jack would drink pure sugary sludge. Of that much Rhys was certain. “If you can code a freaking space station’s worth of weapons and tablets and the security upgrades to my eye, you can work a simple coffee maker, _Jack_.”

“Hey, who said I can’t work a coffee maker? I can work a coffee maker!”

Rhys rolled his eyes, though it was lost on the CEO as Jack bitched behind his back and excitedly waited for his drink. Rhys passed it to him with a judgmental look that went wasted on the CEO.

“It just so _happens_ that _this_ coffee maker is in _your_ office. Where– ha, coincidentally, pumpkin- _your_ cute little ass hangs out.” Rhys still looked thoroughly unmoved by Jack’s diatribe, so the older man pulled out the big guns. “No one makes my coffee the way you do, sweetheart. It’s perfect. My dick, and your coffee: the most perfect creations this side of the universe.” Rhys snorted at that, fighting a smile as Jack took a satisfying drink. “Mmm, you can taste the love, kitten. Just like I’m sure you can when you’ve got my dick in your–”

“Could I get back to work now?”

Jack frowned and set down his mug. “Jesus Rhysie, can’t take a joke. You know what your problem is?” 

His current problem started with a J, but the man in question wouldn’t let him get a word in edgewise. 

“You’re not seeing the beauty of the situation, kiddo. Me, you, alone in this nice new office– which is sound-proofed by the way, because I’m totally three-steps ahead–”

Rhys stepped forward to place his hand over Jack’s mouth, smiling despite himself. Jack wouldn’t shut up unless he made him, and Rhys seriously did have a lot of work to catch up on. “Jack, really. If you’re done here, I’ve got to get on those reports you said you wanted by four o’clock.”

Jack took the hand over his mouth and placed a kiss against the palm, undeterred. “I’ll change the deadline to Monday. Come on sweetheart, you know you could use a little stress relief.” His hands moved to Rhys’ hips, bringing the younger man’s lower half to meet his. It was tempting, definitely tempting.

“What I could use is you using your own damn coffee maker, Jack. _That’s_ stress relief.”

“Cupcake, let’s be real here. Nobody touches your junk quite the way I do.”

Rhys snorted. “I want a divorce.”

The older man just laughed, knowing when he’d won. “Come on baby, you gave me my daily dose, let me give you yours.” Jack captured him in a coffee flavored kiss, bitter and sweet just like the CEO himself. It dissolved the last reserves of Rhys’ annoyance with the man, and he melted into the older man’s embrace without resistance. He might as well take advantage of the fact since Jack was here and all. And knowing Jack, he’d make it all worth his while.

With the both of them comfortably sweaty and relaxed sometime later in Rhys’ chair, Jack was smiling into the younger man’s skin. He gently teased the port on the side of Rhys’ head with his tongue, making Rhys twitch and sigh about being too oversensitive. Jack offered him a languid smile, his voice soft and whispering to the younger man sitting in his lap.

“Babe… my coffee’s gone cold.” There was a smile in Jack’s voice that made Rhys frown, his annoyance back in full force. “Make me another cup?”

Rhys opted to bite him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> The need for coffee is a lie, he needs his rhys fix xD hehehe Leave some thoughts if you enjoyed! :D
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
